Electronic devices, such as televisions, personal computers, and mobile terminals, increasingly provide access to a variety of communications, multimedia, and/or data processing capabilities. For example, mobile terminals, such as cellphones, personal digital assistants, and/or laptop computers, may provide storage and access to data in a wide variety of multimedia formats, including text, pictures, music, and/or video.
As such, advertising methods have been developed to provide advertising content in such multimedia formats. For example, Internet ads may “pop-up” as an Internet user navigates between webpages. However, much like television commercials during television programs, movies, and/or sporting events, such advertisements may typically be intrusive to a user, often interrupting the user multiple times during a session. Accordingly, some companies have developed more discreet advertising methods. For example, Microsoft's adCenter Labs has developed video hyperlink advertisements that can detect product items displayed on a television screen or monitor during a show or commercial, and may allow consumers to “click” on the items to access detailed product descriptions and/or information indicating where the items can be purchased. However, such video hyperlink advertisements may still be somewhat intrusive to the viewing experience.